


Fundações

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Atena se sentiu um tanto surpresa quando um servo veio lhe informar que a deusa do amor estava ali para vê-la.





	Fundações

Atena se sentiu um tanto surpresa quando um servo veio lhe informar que a deusa do amor estava ali para vê-la. Alguns se referiam a elas como opostos, Atena não tinha certeza se ela iria tão longe assim, mas elas nunca poderiam ser descritas como amigas. E Atena só conseguia pensar em um motivo que a levaria ali, o que tinha acontecido com Hefaísto alguns dias antes. Não havia sido sua culpa, mas culpa nem sempre importava nesses casos, naquele segundo várias histórias de Hera punindo mulheres que Zeus havia perseguido se passaram por sua mente.

Afrodite entrou nos aposentos de Atena, deslumbrante como sempre e como se ela pudesse ler o que estava se passando pela sua mente Afrodite disse :

“Não se preocupe, eu não vim te punir”

“Então porque você está aqui ?”

“Para ver se você está bem”

“Eu fui capaz de pará-lo, eu ainda sou uma virgem se é isso que você quer saber”

“Isso não significa que você esteja bem”Afrodite disse e se sentou ao lado da outra deusa.

E ela não estava. Ela havia lutado e conseguido evitar que ele a estuprasse mas a sensação de Hefaísto se esfregando contra ela enquanto ela lutava para se livrar dele, e dele gozando contra sua túnica era uma que havia a deixado mais abalada do que ela se orgulhava.

“Eu estou tão bem quanto eu posso estar”

“Bom” Afrodite colocou sua mão sobre a dela “E também eu vim aqui porque eu achei que seria bom falar com uma pessoa que provavelmente despreza meu antigo marido tanto quanto eu”

“Desprezo é pouco para descrever o que eu sinto por ele...e eu sinto muito”

“Porque ?”

“Eu sabia que você não queria se casar com ele, mas eu não me opus quando você foi oferecida como um prêmio para ele, eu nem sequer considerei como você deve ter se sentido”

“Tudo bem”

“Também eu ri naquele dia que você e Ares foram pegos na rede dele, e eu achei que ele tinha o direito de te punir”

“Eu me lembro”

“Eu sinto muito por isso”

“E pela guerra de Tróia ?”

Atena riu.

“Não, eu não sinto muito por isso. Mas eu acho que nós duas podemos concordar que foi mais culpa de Eris do que de qualquer outra pessoa”

“Eu acho que eu posso concordar com isso. Então você tem planos para a tarde ? Porque eu conheço esse ótimo lugar para comer em Tebas que eu estava planejando jantar e eu gostaria da sua companhia se você estiver disponível”

“Eu gostaria disso”

“Bom...sabe você pode me chamar de uma boba sentimental mas eu acho que ódio mútuo por uma terceira pessoa é uma bela fundação para uma amizade”

“Eu não acho que isso é sentimental, mas eu acho que eu concordo”

E juntas as duas deusas partiram do Olimpo rumo a Tebas.


End file.
